Never Friends But Enemies
by Blinded By Sight
Summary: He blows a puff of air to the side of her breast. "Avatar, do you think we could ever become friends?" She ponders upon the question. "Fiends perhaps but never friends." "Might as well settle for enemies then."


"So, about those _private lessons_?"

The avatar now stood in front of him as he sat in his booth inside the noodle house. He couldn't help but let a smile escape but it had gone as quickly as it came.

"Oh, are you taking me up on my offer, avatar?" The offer he made still stood but he never thought she'd accept.

She nodded her head just a bit but it was enough for him to understand. He might as well, he needed a good shag. "Well then, follow me."

He led her to a door on the right side of his booth, unlocked it and dragged her inside.

"You live here?" He heard her ask as he turned on the lights. He could only nod shortly before locking the door.

"Well then, shall we start?" He grinned widely before roughly grabbing her by the waist and kissing her, initiating the long rounds of foreplay.

The avatar was just as rough. There was a lot of biting and they both seemed to be always crashing into walls as the avatar had her legs around his waist and bruised his lips with her own, grinding against each other in a lust-filled frenzy. They also had a hard time going up the stairs to his bedroom as various pieces of clothing got in the way.

"Dammit, you ripped my shirt!" She complained as she parted her lips with his and stares at the blue piece of fabric on the stairway.

"Whatever. It's not as if you need a shirt right now." He then brings her lips again to his and they start again.

Once he got her into his bedroom, he didn't bother closing the door and just slammed her into the wall.

"Ow." She complained when she felt her back hit the wall roughly.

"Don't complain, I'm doing you a favor." He ripped her bindings off and suckled on the flesh of her breast.

As his teeth scrape her nipples, her complaints turn into moans and things take a turn for the better. She grinds against him furiously as she arches her back in complete pleasure.

They both fall to the bed, stripped of their clothing. "You aren't a virgin, right?" He asks as he spreads her legs.

She shakes her head.

"Great." He thrusts into her at once, saving his tongue and fingers for later.

"You know," he thrusts in deeper, groaning, "I think-"

"Aaaaugh." The avatar moans in ecstasy as he reaches her core.

"I," he thrusts in roughly, "know," he thrusts again, savoring how her walls tighten against his length, "why you," he groans, "accepted my offer."

She arches her back, thrusting herself against him, willing him to go deeper. "W-why?"

"Because," he feels himself convulsing and so does she.

"Oh, oh!" She screams as she also reaches her climax.

He collapses against her, still not removing his length from her. "Because you're sexually frustrated." He grins when the flush against her cheek reddens.

"Shut up and just fuck me." And so they begin again.

He wakes up in the morning groggily, unaware of the naked body beside him. "Ugh. What time is it?"

He checks outside and realizes that it was still early. "Huh." He feels something move against him. "What-"

It all comes back to him. He smirks.

She sits up with her bed head, the blanket falling from her thus exposing her chest. She seems oblivious to this as she stretches like a cat and yawns.

She notices the presence beside her and sees a disheveled Tahno looking at her exposed chest.

"Oh, hey." She doesn't seem the least bit perturbed that he's staring at her bust. "What time is it?"

"Oh, uh, probably 6 or something." He tries to keep his gaze away from her chest but suddenly he feels his cock twitch when she scratched the side of her breast, just barely grazing her dark nipples.

"I have to go. We've got practice." She stands and starts to gather her clothes.

"Oh please. We both know you rookies are going to lose. Just get back in here." He pats the empty space beside him.

"Fine, whatever. The morning is evil after all." She falls back into the bed and buries her head in the pillows.

"Get in here." He commands with his arm outstretched. She thinks about it. She knew she shouldn't, hell, she shouldn't have come here in the first place.

The avatar rolls her eyes yet something tells her to move closer and put her head on his bare chest, her breasts pressing into his side.

His arm goes around her waist, caressing it. "I never knew you were one to cuddle."

"I'm not." He replies as he nuzzles her hair, sniffing a scent only available to the avatar.

"Well, what are we doing right now?" She smells the sweat interlaced with cum on his chest yet she finds the aroma addicting.

"Cuddling." He replies lazily, his hand moving lower to rest on her thigh, dangerously creeping inward.

"You're so weird." She mumbles, her face still buried in his chest.

The wolfbat chuckles.

"Yet you fucked me last night and now you're lying in bed with me, cuddling." He smirks.

"Whatever. Just let me sleep. Wake me up when it's lunch time." She falls asleep, lying on his chest, her arm over his lean stomach.

"Hey, don't sleep on me!" He pouts as he creeps his hand closer to her womanhood. "What do you think was the point of my hand on your thigh like this?"

"Just go to sleep." She mutters sleepily.

"Fine." He mutters darkly as he falls asleep, his head still in her hair.

"U-ugh." The blue-eyed avatar wakes up moaning, a sweet sensation coming from in between her legs.

She furrows her brows in confusion as she sees a large lump right between her legs but her thoughts are cut short when sudden pleasure wracks through her. "Augh.."

She lifts up the blanket with a shakey hand to see Tahno, still in his nude glory, licking at her insides. "O-oh… W-what are y-you doing?"

He grins as he gives a good long lick. "Waking you up, loser."

"N-not in this manner- Oh!" She squirms around as he nibbles on her little bud.

"Well, you seem to like it." His grin widens as he brings out a digit and inserts it.

"S-stop! I-I've got to get r-ready for l-late-EEEEEER!" Uncontrollably, she humps his hand, her body asking for more pleasure and more digits, nearing her climax.

"Fine, I'll stop." He grins evilly as he removes the finger and licks it clean.

"B-but don't leave me hanging!" She whines as she squirms around on the bed, searching for the warmth of his hands and tongue.

"Make up your mind woman!" He sighs before throwing the blanket off and spreading her legs wide open. "How about a quickie before we go and head to the arena?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he swiftly inserts his hard length into her. The sound of the bed creaking, skin slapping and whimpers reverberate through the room.

He collapses against her, burying his head in her chest.

"H-hey! Don't nuzzle your head in my breasts!" The dark-skinned beauty exclaimed.

"I want to stay like this. In between the tits of a good shag." He blows a puff of air to the side of her breast. "Avatar, do you think we would ever become friends?"

"Fiends perhaps, but never friends." She replies.

"Might as well settle for enemies then." He grins into her chest.

"Ugh, you're disgusting. Get off. I need to change." She shoves him off and stands up in her birthday suit.

He smirks as he lounges on the bed, his arms holding him up, proudly displaying my cock.

"If you have any to change into that is." The brunette gives him a bored look. "Don't you remember? I ripped open your shirt last night."

She suddenly remembers.

"Great. What am I gonna change into now?"She huffs.

Tahno stands up from the bed and gropes her breasts from behind as he nuzzles her neck.

"I guess you'll have to borrow one of my shirts then." He blows into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

They both dress quickly, Korra in her blue pants and boots, wearing a black turtleneck of Tahno's. Tahno, wearing his usual outfit, a black turtleneck under his signature jacket and his black pants.

"Oh, ew, we look like one of those matching couples." Tahno comments as they look at themselves in his full length mirror.

"Yuck. We better go separately." The avatar states before pulling her parka to conceal her shirt. She would just change into her regular set of clothes in the gym's locker room. She always puts an extra set there.

"Bye Douchebender."

She gives him a quick glance and a smirk which he gladly replies with a wink and his own smirk.

"Bye avatar. You know, tomorrow, after we win, want to go for a drink?"

She ponders upon it for a bit.

"I'll answer you later."

With that, she exits his room and enters into the restaurant, her hair still in a disheveled fashion.

"A wild night with Tahno, eh avatar?" She whirls around to see the manager of the noodle house.

She opens her mouth to say something but is quickly cut off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. What happens in Tahno's room, stays in Tahno's room." The manager winks before going back to tending to the counter.

She sighs with relief as she surveys the noodle house, no one she knows in sight except for a familiar slumped figure slurping on some noodles. Oh no, no, not him, not Bolin!

She tries to sneak around him, lifting up her parka to conceal her face but alas, Bolin managed to notice her.

"Oh, Korra! Hey, sit, eat!" He smiles widely as he gestures over to an empty seat across him. His smile suddenly falters as he notices the state of her hair.

"What happened to you?" He asks in confusion as she sits down.

"N-nothing, I, uh, the hair clips broke so I had to let my hair down." Yeah, they broke due to Tahno roughly pulling on her hair.

"Oh. Huh, hey! You're not wearing your usual outfit!" He points to the black shirt she wore inside her parka. "It looks kind of familiar. Like-"

A bowl of noodles cuts him off as it is placed in front. "Korra, a _concerned individual_ asked me to give you this. Haven't had lunch yet right?" The manager winks at the avatar before returning to the counter.

"Wait, you're here but you haven't had lunch?" Bolin asks in confusion, forgetting about the shirt but creating another problem to why she was here.

" Oh, yeah, I uh," She brings a hand up to scratch the back of her head as she thinks of an excuse, "Pema asked me to deliver some money to the manager."

She sighs in relief when he seems to be buying the act.

She digs into her noodles, quickly grasping who the _concerned individual_ was. Well, it was because of him she didn't get any lunch _and _breakfast.

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot." She moans in satisfaction as she pushes away the empty bowl and pats her stomach.

"What spot?" A familiar voice asked. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She spent the whole night listening to that voice. "A certain spot between your legs perhaps?" The wolfbat smirks as he saunters over to their table.

"Take your innuendos elsewhere, Tahno. Korra here hasn't had any lunch so we would like it if you went away." The earthbender glares at the curly-haired waterbender.

Tahno smirks knowingly and sends a subtle wink towards the avatar who seemed to be enjoying the display in front of her as she gave a smirk of her own.

"I'll get going, Bolin. I didn't get to practice this morning so I've got to practice now." She stands up from her chair.

"Bye Korra. I'll see you later." The earthbender waves as he orders another bowl of noodles.

"See you tonight, avatar." The wolfbat smirks and leans toward her ear. "Maybe tomorrow morning as well."

She lets a small smile escape. She wonders back to Tahno's earlier question, if they would ever be friends but then again, they were both arrogant and haughty, they wouldn't stand each other.

"Of course." She whispers back. Nope, they would never become friends but enemies at least. Enemies with benefits that liked to cuddle after sex.

***I was planning to make a longer version of this, a multi-chaptered one. I'll post that one as soon as I finish it.**


End file.
